fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fable Fan
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Fable Fan, and thank you for your contribution to Talk:Perforator! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 00:10, 1 October 2010 Episodic gameplay I believe that you are wrong about the episodic gameplay. although it is true that it is going to be released in episodes, this is in addition to the retail version. The retail version will be the whole game, while the episodes will be downloadable parts of the game, e.g. the first main quest, then the next, etc. --GimmyQI 08:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's the way I see it too. It's just like Fable II which was also released episodically. The only difference is that the episodes are being released at the same time as the retail version instead of months later. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Licensing } |} fable 3 doesn't suck, you're just mad 'cause brian powned stewie and teabegged him. so fable 3 is awesome and STEWIE sucks. what Hey there no sig guy. I took it back and fixed my user page after I found out that the episodic release thing was for DLC, not the part where you become King. This was a misunderstanding about what "Episodic Release" meant. It also involved beleiving an idiot who said that there where two payments of $20 on top of my $65 just to get my whole game. Fable Fan 01:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What? oh, sorry for the misunderstanding, i was mad when stewie got teabegged too, so no need to feel bad bout urself 01:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) WCRM u seem nice, would you like to be the first member of WCRM? a lot of ppl would luv you 4 that. 01:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Contributer Respecr Movement. The only progress we've really made is changing the name from unregitered contributer to wikia contributer. 02:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) congrats, you are the first registered contributer to join WCRM. and you don't need to be good at wikia formatting or anything, usually ppl see what we do and consider it. also, if u find anyone who you think would be suitable to join WCRM, go ahead and invite them. good luck out there!! If you wanna help the WCRM I noticed you said on your userpage that you wanted to help the WCRM, but u could either write a forum discussing the WCRM or a blog about it. I would do it myself, but i dont no how to make forums and WCs can't make blogs, so if you could do that it would be good publicity for the WCRM. thank you. 02:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) What the WCRM wants is to earn more respect for wikia contributers. Like how people always assume we're vandals. A example of how badly ppl treat us is where a contributer actually said he hated WCs and said that all of us were vandals So wat you could do is talk about how WCs deserve more respect and talk about the WCRM so that can get good publicity, too. so is that a good point or topic? 00:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 3 cheers for us, eh? no, but thank you. hopefully people will read that and give us some more respect. sadly, now that i think this wiki has a good start on the WCRM, i won't be on here as much. i will still come by at least 1 a day, but other wikis need to hear about the WCRM. if you r willing to, you can take over the WCRM on this wiki and remember, if u feel some1 is suitable to join the WCRM, invite them in, and soon the WCRM will be a wikiwide group. im out. 02:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The Hero Dolls Glitch. " *A bug makes it possible to obtain ALL dolls without the need of trading over X-Box Live. First, one needs a save of a game with Westcliff allready visited. Win the doll from the Westcliff Shooting Range and save in front of the range. Now, close the game and create a new Gamertag. Start a new game with this tag, and as soon as you got the chance, save. Now, log out, but don't exit the game. Log out over the guide menu. You should now be back at the title screen. Log in with your original account (the one which gets the dolls) and load your previously saved game. Now, play the shoting game once more and aim for winning the doll. The doll you obtain should now be another one of the six. How it works: The type of doll you obtain in the shooting range is linked to your Gamertag. That means that you will ALWAYS get the same doll in every game you play with this Gamertag. By creating a new Gamertag, the game links a new, random doll to this account the moment the game is started.'' By logging out and logging back in with another account '' without closing the game, the link to the doll of the previous Gamertag will NOT be overwritten. That makes it possible to obtain the Hero Doll from the other account. Attention: Sometimes you will obtain a doll you already have. This does not mean that the bug doesn't work, it simply means that this new gamertag had the same doll linked to it." I tried this numerous times, yet it did not work. Perhaps you can make me a more detailed guide? Thank you, sorry for the inconvenience. 13:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You hero glitch doesn't work, i tried it 3 times. Are you able to provide a more detailed description of how you pulled it off? DLC installed? TUs downloaded? etc.. - 10:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC)